Rights of Life
by ceruleanday
Summary: "Tersenyumlah, baka otouto. Dengan begitu, aku akan merasa lebih hidup..." ucap Sasuke dengan nada getir. Naruto hanya menatap tanpa tersenyum ataupun marah. Sebuah sekuel dari fic 'Me and My Aniki'. RnR!


"_Biar kulihat catatan medismu. Hmm, lima kali aspirasi sumsum tulang, tujuh kali mendonorkan limfosit, cek darah lengkap empat kali dalam dua minggu terakhir, sepuluh kali tes HLA(1) untuk kecocokan organ tubuh, dan telah lebih dari dua puluh kali pengecekan stem cell dalam tiga bulan terakhir? Fod God Sake! Memangnya kau ini binatang percobaan?"_

"_Anda boleh menyimpulkan seperti itu. Tapi... untuk lebih tepatnya, aku adalah 'proyek sains' sukses yang berhasil dikembangkan oleh ibuku sendiri, Sir."_

"_Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh ibumu itu, anak muda?"_

"_Ibu—"_

_

* * *

_**Naruto  
**_Kishimoto Masashi  
**.  
**_**My Sister Keeper  
**_Jodi Picoult_**  
**

No profit will be made, or is intended to be made from this work of fan fiction. I warn you for the AU and probably little bit OOC.

**-.-**

**Rights of Life  
**_a sequel of the previous-related fic—__**Me and My Aniki  
**a SasuNaru fanfiction**  
**_

**by **_c__eruleanday_

2011

* * *

—ibu menginginkan _aniki-ku _hidup secara normal, _Sir._"

**-.-**

Hawa sejuk di pertengahan Juni adalah awal dari pergantian musim. Secara silih berganti, kumpulan burung-burung merpati leher cincin menempati area taman yang memang secara khusus digunakan sebagai tempat persinggahan para _traveler birds_. Berterima kasih lah pada dewan konselir yang bekerja dua belas jam sehari tanpa henti di dalam gedung parlemen sana. Karena, mereka akhirnya menyetujui permohonan banding pekerja sosial NGO terbesar di dunia—WWF—yang menginginkan adanya hak bagi burung-burung imigran itu untuk tetap hidup.

Seorang pemuda bersepatu _converse _melangkah menembus puluhan sayap-sayap burung merpati di pusat kota Tokyo. Angin yang berhembus menyapu hangat wajahnya beserta beberapa anak-anak rambutnya yang sedikit tak tersisir rapi. Dua tangan tersembunyi dalam saku celana _geans _hitamnya. Sebuah tas sekolah hitam terlihat menggantung di punggungnya. Dengan beberapa persiapan, ia yakin mampu menyelesaikan _misi _pentingnya kali ini.

Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga ia akhirnya keluar dari sebuah gedung pencakar yang sangat bergaya _European_. Desain interior dan inferiornya menunjukkan betapa pemilik saham dari kantor firma hukum terbesar di kota Tokyo ini adalah pencinta gaya Eropa pertengahan abad. Kristal-kristal kaca berjejer jauh di atas kepalanya. Pemuda itu perlu mendongak bila benar-benar ingin menyaksikan lukisan langit-langit gedung yang maha dahsyat.

_Jiraiya's Law Firm._

Satu-satunya komunitas perkumpulan pengacara handal yang didirikan tanpa bantuan orang luar. Orang luar ini tentu maksudnya orang-orang non-_Jepang_. Pemiliknya adalah seorang pria tua berusia lebih dari setengah abad. Rambutnya telah berwarna putih. Akan tetapi, jangan pernah remehkan instingnya sebagai seorang pengacara. Ia mampu melihat seberapa pentingnya sebuah kasus tanpa mengulik-ngulik masa lalu kliennya.

Ia melihat hidup kliennya dari wajah mereka.

Hukum bagi Naruto adalah sesuatu yang sangat jauh dari pengelihatannya. Ia masih berusia empat belas tahun. Terlalu muda untuk bisa membuat sebuah langkah besar dalam bidang sensitif seperti itu. Namun, nyatanya ia tak peduli. Masa bodoh dengan tatapan orang-orang eksekutif yang menatap miring dirinya. Karena apa yang dipercayainya adalah sebuah hal mutlak. Ia takkan lagi memilih mundur. Keputusannya sudah bulat dan benar-benar matang saat ini.

Ia baru saja keluar dari pintu kaca setebal lima milimeter yang di sisi kanan kirinya berdiri dua orang satpam garang. Dengan santai, ia mengayunkan tungkainya ke depan. _Hoody _orange terang yang dikenakannya berpadu padan dengan warna kuning cerah rambutnya. Sepintas, ia terlihat seperti bocah tanggung yang biasa-biasa saja—di mana keutamaan dalam prinsip hidupnya hanya basket, memulai petualangan cinta pertama, dan musik _rap_. Tampang luar takkan sama seperti apa yang terlihat di dalamnya. Hal itu jua nampak begitu kabur dari sosok pemuda berpostur sedang ini.

Usia empat belas tahun tak membuat dirinya ingin beranjak mundur satu langkah pun dari keputusannya.

Ia memikirkan hal ini sudah begitu lama. Keputusannya bukanlah hasil dari keegoisan. Terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang ia pendam selama ini, meski pada kenyataannya, _aniki-_nya lah yang sangat menderita dibandingkan ia.

Ia akan menuntut seorang dokter sekaligus peneliti genetika manusia, Uchiha Mikoto, atas dasar eksperimen sains-nya yang telah menyalahi aturan akan _kebebasan tuk hidup_.

Uchiha Naruto. Ia lahir oleh sebuah percobaan sukses yang patut dijadikan sebagai contoh panutan penelitian genetika masa depan. Sel-selnya terbilang sempurna untuk ukuran pendonor organ. Program _stem cell _(2) adalah proyek luar biasa yang akan menjadi _future medicine_. Sebab, dengan satu _stem cell _saja, sel tubuh yang mengalami kerusakan bisa terganti dengan sel yang sehat. Sebelumnya, ahli genetika selalu mengalami kegagalan dalam memasangkan gen antara pendonor dan resipien. Selalu saja ada kesalahan dalam pencocokan HLA keduanya. Namun, Naruto adalah satu dari keberhasilan yang muncul dari seribu kegagalan. Oleh karenanya, ia bukanlah manusia yang tercipta dengan gen yang biasa—seperti ibu yang melahirkan anaknya dengan normal. Ia adalah _bank _dari organ-organ sehat yang nantinya akan didonorkan ke dalam tubuh _aniki-_nya—Uchiha Sasuke.

Keluarga Uchiha adalah satu rumpun keluarga yang memiliki perbedaan jenis gen yang terbilang abnormal. Lebih dari sembilan puluh lima persen anak-anak berkromosom XY yang lahir dari keluarga ini akan membawa satu gen autoimun(3) yang akan memunculkan penyakit genetik berupa leukemia akut. Para ahli genetika manusia di Jepang sepakat menjadikan rumpun Uchiha ini sebagai satu _klan _yang tidak biasa. Antara berkah atau kutukan, bagi Uchiha lelaki semuanya sama saja. Namun, mengetahui kenyataan bahwa pada akhirnya mereka akan mati muda, pilihan kedua terdengar lebih cocok.

Uchiha Sasuke telah menderita penyakit genetika keluarganya ini selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Hidup di bawah bayang-bayang kematian tentu membuat jasmani dan rohaninya seakan tersedot dalam _blackhole_. Ia merasa segalanya lebih hitam—masa depan tak perlu lagi ia harapkan. Karena, tentu masa depannya hanyalah peti mati.

Disadari atau tidak, Naruto sangat menyayangi _aniki-_nya. Lebih dari harta apapun di dunia ini, tak ada yang lebih berharga dibanding terus berada di samping kakak lelakinya itu. Meski jauh di lubuk hatinya terbersit sebuah kemarahan yang terbelenggu, ia yakin bila Tuhan akan bersikap adil pada semua takdir ini. Tak ada hidup yang terlihat dipermainkan asalkan kita memiliki kekuatan dalam menerjang badai takdir buruk.

Untuk itulah, Naruto berada di tempat itu. Untuk itulah, ia memutuskan tuk mengambil langkah besar dalam hidupnya. Dan untuk itulah, seorang Uchiha Naruto meyakini bahwa ia pantas _memilih takdirnya sendiri_.

Ia akan menunggu apapun hasil dari studi berkas-berkas _medical record _atau catatan medisnya selama ini oleh Tuan Jiraiya sang pesohor pengadilan itu.

**-.-**

Suara langkah sepatu terdengar pelan. Dibarengi dengan bunyi gemerincing lonceng kecil, seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah jabrik memasuki sebuah ruangan streril yang berwarna putih monoton. Tak perlu mengedarkan mata pun, ia sudah bisa memastikan apa yang sedang terjadi di ruangan pasien bernomor 183 itu.

"Ibu?"

Wanita berambut hitam kusut yang dipanggil 'ibu' itu tidak menjawab. Gerakannya masih pasif dan tetap menatap hampa ke wajah salah satu anak lelakinya yang kini terbaring lemah di atas kasur putih dengan banyaknya alat-alat penyokong kehidupan tersampir di sisi kiri kanannya.

"Ibu?" panggil pemuda itu lemah sekali lagi.

"Apa kau tak bisa melihat kakakmu sedang tidur, Naruto? Dia butuh ketenangan. Diamlah."

Akhirnya, si pemuda memilih bungkam. Ia terdiam bagai patung gips di tempatnya. Pakaiannya masih sama seperti ketika ia keluar dari gedung _Jiraiya's Law Firm _lebih dari empat belas jam yang lalu. Selama beberapa detik ia mengarahkan mata biru cerahnya ke arah tubuh _aniki-_nya yang tertidur dengan begitu pulasnya. Wajah _aniki-_nya pucat bagai _zombie_, selang-selang transfusi darah atau entah apa itu menghiasi kulit tangannya yang juga sama pucatnya, dan hanya ada topi _balaclava _hitam yang menutupi kulit kepalanya yang telah kehilangan helai demi helai rambut hitam itu.

Dalam hati, Naruto menjerit. Ia menangis sekaligus marah.

Merasa terlalu bodoh, ia memutuskan tuk keluar saja dari sana. Namun, baru dua langkah, ia mendengar suara lirih _aniki-_nya.

"Na—ruto?"

Sang ibu yang ikut menidurkan sisi kepalanya di tepi ranjang Sasuke ikut terbangun. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyuruh anak lelaki kesayangannya itu tuk tetap berada pada posisi semula. Sasuke memilih tuk bersandar pada sandaran ranjang putihnya. Sifat keras kepala seorang Uchiha Sasuke masih belum hilang rupanya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Sasuke. Nanti cairan dalam selangmu bisa bergerak-gerak." pinta Uchiha Mikoto pelan. Yang diminta hanya bergumam lirih dan masih berusaha memfokuskan arah pandangnya ke samping depan. Sasuke ingin melihat wajah adiknya untuk hari ini—mungkin juga untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Bi-biarkan aku melihat _otouto-_ku, bu." Meski dalam posisi yang tak menguntungkan, masih tersimpan kekuatan dalam diri pemuda Uchiha ini tuk meminta sisi egoisme-nya sesaat, "Naru-to, kemarilah..."

Tak ada awal dan akhir. Naruto paham hal itu. Maka, ia meyanggupi permintaan Sasuke walau rasa galau akan emosi yang terlalu labil dalam hatinya bergemuruh menjadi rasa benci. Ia hanya mengeluarkan cengiran rubahnya dan kembali memutar tubuh. Ia mendekati tepian ranjang Sasuke yang terbebas dari kumpulan mesin-mesin aneh itu.

"Biarkan kami sendiri, bu." ujar Sasuke. Pelupuk matanya yang menghitam telah menjadi suatu kesungguhan. Meski tak yakin, Uchiha Mikoto pun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar. Ia mengeluarkan tatapan _jaga kakakmu_ ke arah si Uchiha bungsu sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Bunyi pintu berderit telah menandakan awal dari kesunyian itu.

"Kenapa bangun?" Naruto memulai. Ia memilih tuk berdiri dan menghiraukan kursi empuk yang sedari tadi telah diduduki ibunya. Namun, Sasuke dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa menekan lengan adiknya itu agar ia mau menjatuhkan bokongnya.

Sasuke mengangguk sekali. Sebuah senyum lemah menghiasi bibir pucatnya yang kering, "aku selalu tahu kapan kau ada di dekatku, _otouto_."

Senyum yang tak sampai ke ujung matanya pun ikut terlukis di wajah Naruto. Ia mengarahkan tatapannya pada beberapa pipa-pipa beraneka ukuran yang seakan menembus masuk melalui dada _aniki-_nya. Seakan bisa mengetahui isi pikir sang adik, Sasuke kemudian menaikkan tangannya dan menunjuk pipa-pipa kecil itu.

"Ini untuk paru-paruku. Dan yang ini untuk ginjalku. Sedangkan yang isinya merah untuk jantungku. Aku mirip pipa berjalan sekarang," Sasuke masih sempat membuat lelucon di situasi yang seperti itu. Mendengarnya, Naruto hanya terkekeh.

Mereka terdiam. Sunyi dalam balutan putih monoton itu menjadi cerminan dari betapa tak cukup berwarnanya kehidupan seorang Uchiha Sasuke sekarang ini. Hidupnya telah bergantung pada mesin-mesin itu. Nyawanya seakan berada di antara dua tebing—mati dengan tenang atau hidup dalam kesedihan. Ia melihat raut tak tertebak yang tergambar di wajah adiknya. Sasuke memaksa kembali tubuhnya tuk berada lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang dipenuhi dengan selang dan alat pengatur suhu.

Telunjuknya terangkat ke atas. Lebih ke atas. Atas. Lagi. Hingga...

...ia berhasil menyentuh dahi sang adik.

"_Poke_. Dulu, aku sering memarahimu dengan cara seperti ini, kan?"

Naruto tak menunjukkan raut wajah apapun. Ia terlalu labil tuk mengucapkan satu kata pun. Ia terlalu gamang untuk menggambarkan isi hatinya sekarang. Ia terlalu takut bila harus menjawab apapun itu.

"Tersenyumlah, _baka otouto_. Dengan begitu, aku akan merasa lebih _hidup_..." Kini, telunjuk dan jemari yang lain bermain di seputar wajah Naruto. Setelah dari dahi, ia berpindah ke ujung hidung. Kemudian, ia menunjuk tiga garis tipis yang membentuk _cat whiskers _di pipinya. Dan, ia mengakhirinya di ujung bibir.

Pikiran Naruto menjadi begitu kacau. Seakan tak bisa menjawab apapun, ia memilih tuk menundukkan wajahnya. Jemari pucat sang _aniki _kembali mengelus hangat sebelah pipinya. Entah bagaimana, ia hanya bisa menggenggam erat kelima jemari lemah Sasuke di pipinya. Bangkit, Naruto menaikkan wajah dan kembali mengeluarkan cengiran _foxy_ miliknya.

"Sasuke-_nii _pasti akan sembuh. Aku yakin itu!"

"Hn, terima kasih, Naruto. Terima kasih—"

—terima kasih karena tetap berada di sana meski aku selalu mengambil seluruh perhatian ibu darimu. Terima kasih karena kau tetap tersenyum meski aku tak pernah memberi apapun untukmu. Terima kasih karena telah... _membuat waktuku terasa berjalan lebih lambat_."

Ingin sekali rasanya ia membuat kalimat yang terakhir diujarnya berubah nyata dalam waktu yang singkat. Namun, ia segera menghapus angan-angan kosong itu. Ia takkan lagi berharap pada mimpi ataupun asa yang terlalu banyak memberi bualan. Ini seperti sebuah pepatah kuno: _bagai bulan yang merindukan mentari_. Selamanya, bulan takkan mampu menyapa sang mentari meski ia terus memintanya pada Yang Kuasa.

Tidakkan itu berarti sama seperti Sasuke?

Naruto mengembalikan jemari pucat _aniki _-nya ke samping tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum singkat sebelum mengumpulkan keberanian tuk memulai lagi.

"Aku… Apa—Apa Sasuke-_nii _akan marah bila aku…"

_ZREETTT_

Suara derit pintu yang digeser paksa membuat Naruto menelan kembali kata-katanya. Ia menoleh cepat dan mendapati wajah sumringah ibunya yang tampak sangat berbeda. Ia mulai ketakutan meski berupaya setengah mati ia sembunyikan. Namun, Naruto sudah paham arti raut wajah ibunya yang seperti itu.

Melihat ke jendela yang membatasi antara kamar bernomor 183 itu dengan ruangan luar, mata _cerulean _Naruto menangkap sosok pria tua berambut serba putih dengan balutan _coat _hitam tengah menatap sedih ke arahnya.

"_Jiraiya-sama…_" bisik Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Suara Uchiha Mikoto memekik sempurna. Ada amarah yang bercampur dengan kekesalan terlintas di sana. Naruto telah mempersiapkan semua ini. Ya, apapun itu.

Sasuke yang kebingungan hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia takkan memaksa tubuhnya tuk meminta penjelasan bila tak ada alasan untuk semua ini. Maka, ia menunggu hingga akhirnya sebuah langkah tegas diambil ibunya. Mikoto menarik pergelangan tangan anak bungsunya itu dan memintanya menjauh dari ranjang Sasuke.

Hanya ada kepasrahan yang terlihat di wajah pemuda empat belas tahun itu. Ia tak menundukkan wajah, tetapi tak menatap langsung ke _onyx _mata ibunya pula.

Beberapa lembar kertas surat teracung ke wajah Naruto. Dengan wajah penuh emosi, Mikoto mengibas-ngibaskan kertas itu. Setengah berteriak, ia menanyakan maksud dari '_tuntutan atas penyalahgunaan organ tubuh' _yang tertulis jelas di atas tiap lembaran kertas itu.

"Apa ini, Naruto? Jelaskan pada ibu kenapa kau melakukan semua ini! Jelaskan pada ibu, UCHIHA NARUTO!"

"Ibu, pelankan suaramu." Sasuke memohon dengan nada lemah. Namun, Mikoto menolak mendengarnya. Ia tetap menatap sengit ke arah Naruto—anak bungsu sekaligus anak hasil _rekayasa sains _buatannya yang sukses.

Sebagai anak lelaki, Naruto tentu tahu bagaimana menyembunyikan air mata. Dalam _scene _semacam ini jua, ia masih mampu menjaga perasaan dan emosinya, meski terkadang ia bisa meledak. Ia hanya mengingat nama dan wajah Sasuke saja. Dengan begitu, ia masih bisa memandang tanpa menunjukkan raut wajah apapun pada ibunya.

Ia berbicara, "aku—aku ingin _hidup_. Aku ingin hidup sebagaimana orang normal di luar sana menikmati hidupnya, bu."

"_Hidup? _Kau ingin hidup? Kau sudah hidup, Naruto. Kau—kau—"

"Aku tidak ingin hidupku hanya diputuskan di atas _meja operasi_. Aku tidak ingin ginjalku diambil, begitu pula paru-paruku, jantungku, tanganku, kakiku… _hatiku_. Tidak. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana aku memutuskan hidupku sendiri!"

_PLAKK_

"Hen-hentikan, ibu!"

Sasuke merasa amarah yang biasanya tak pernah menguar dari bibirnya keluar begitu saja sesaat setelah melihat betapa tidak pantasnya seorang ibu menampar buah hatinya sendiri. Pemandangan itu menyayat egonya. Sebuah teriakan membuncah menjadi manifestasi kekecewaan. Namun, ia menahan rasa getir amisnya darah yang mulai berkumpul di paru-parunya. Sasuke hanya mengatupkan bibir agar semuanya tak menjadi noda merah lagi.

"Lihat—lihat kakakmu itu, Naruto. Lihat _dia_! Apakah kau tidak menyayanginya? Apakah kau sudah melupakannya? Apakah kau sudah membenci kakakmu ini? Apakah kau sudah lupa dengan keinginanmu yang ingin selalu **berbagi **apapun dengan kakakmu ini? Jawab pertanyaan ibu, Naruto!"

_Berbagi_? Apakah dengan mendonorkan seluruh isi tubuh kita pada orang lain dapat disebut sebagai berbagi? Apakah berbagi hanya dinilai dari materiil?

"Aku tidak lupa itu, ibu," jawab Naruto sekenanya—memilih menatap lantai marmer dibanding wajah ibunya, "aku tidak akan pernah lupa. Tapi…"

Rasa sakit di pipi takkan ada artinya bagi luka sayatan mendalam yang tertoreh dalam _hati _pemuda ini.

…untuk sekali ini saja, biarkan aku egois untuk setiap keputusan akan hidupku."

Ia—pemuda itu—menjauh. Dengan nada getir, ia keluar dari ruang itu. Ia takkan mau memutar lehernya. Takkan mau.

Mikoto tercengang dengan semua pengakuan Naruto. Tak pernah ia merasa begitu tertusuk oleh setiap kata-kata anak bungsunya seperti saat ini. Tidak. Tidak pernah sebelumnya. Ia diam mematung di sana dan membiarkan surat-surat di tangannya menjadi onggokan yang teremas menjadi sampah.

Perasaannya sebagai seorang ibu tengah berada di peraduan. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh kejeniusannya sendiri.

"Ia berhak untuk hidup, ibu. Jangan paksa dia lagi."

"Tidak."

"Biarkan aku _mati_. Dengan begitu—"

"TIDAK! Ibu tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, Sasuke! Tidak akan lagi! Tidak akan lagi seperti kakakmu, ITACHI!"

Seketika, memori masa lalu berputar menjadi sebuah kisah sedih yang tak berkesudahan…

**-.-**

Antara ingin menjauh selamanya atau mati. Naruto memikirkan keduanya, tetapi tak menemukan jawaban. Ia masih memandang langit kehitaman tanpa bintang maupun bulan. Di sebuah bar kecil yang hanya diperuntukkan bagi orang yang telah legal meminum sake, pemuda pirang ini terduduk lemas tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ia tidak memesan apapun. Di sana, ia hanya melakukan kebiasan lama kesukaannya yang dahulu selalu ia lewati bersama Sasuke.

Itu saat penyakit Sasuke belum memasuki fase akut seperti ini.

Ia segera menyingkir setelah merasakan ada beban yang terasa di samping kanannya. Ia tak mau menengok siapa itu. Namun, hanya dilihat dari sepatu berkilat dari arah bawahnya, Naruto tahu siapa orang ini.

"Aku menyelesaikan pengujian berkas-berkasmu hanya tiga jam saja. Cepat kan?"

Pemuda itu tak menjawab. Ia membiarkan desau angin malam menari-nari di pelupuk matanya yang lelah.

"Kau yakin ingin tetap maju, _gaki_?"

Terkesan terlalu melankolis. Ya. Naruto menyadari hal itu sekarang. Renungannya selama ini memang akan membuat hasil yang tidak sempurna. Ia mungkin akan melawan ibunya di pengadilan esok, lusa, ataupun minggu depan. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah terlalu jauh memaksakan diri berkubang dalam hukum yang belum dapat disentuhnya secara legal.

"Ya."

"_Very well then_. Kusarankan satu hal padamu. Apapun hasilnya kelak, yang kau dapatkan hanya satu saja. Kau menang atau kau kalah. Kalau kau menang, kau akan tetap hidup bebas. Tapi… kalau kau kalah, kau harus kembali ke pangkuan ibumu, _nak_."

"Hm, aku tahu itu."

Sebuah tepukan hangat menyadarkan sisi gelap Naruto. Pria tua itu terkekeh sekali sebelum akhirnya menghilang di sana—meninggalkan pemuda tanggung itu kembali terfokus pada alam bawah sadarnya.

"_Aniki… gomen_…"

**-.-**

"Mana Naruto?"

"Di mana anak itu, ibu?"

"Di mana dia?"

Semua pertanyaan itu tak terjawab. Mikoto beserta sanak saudaranya yang tengah berkumpul di dalam ruang bernomor 183 milik Sasuke meributkan sesuatu yang tak dapat dimengerti oleh dirinya. Ia memaksa tubuh ringkihnya tuk bangun. Setelah berulang kali bertanya dengan pelan, ia mencoba berteriak. Akhirnya, semua Uchiha yang kebanyakan tak dikenal oleh Sasuke menoleh dan menatap wajah penuh kekhawatiran itu.

"Kembalilah beristirahat, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Tidak… Tidak. Tidak sebelum kalian mengatakan di mana Naruto!"

Uchiha Mikoto terlihat berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan Uchiha yang lain. Ia mendengar teriakan penuh emosi anak lelakinya itu dan segera mendekatinya. Jas putih dokternya terlihat membaluti dirinya. Ia mencoba menenangkan kondisi psikis anaknya dan mengelap beberapa bulir keringat yang turun menetes dari dahinya. Topi _balaclava _hitam tampak tak menutupi kebotakan itu.

"Anak itu mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, Sasuke. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Sudah empat hari ia tak mengunjungi kamarku, ibu. Pas-pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Mikoto tersenyum lembut, namun penuh dengan keinginan menahan air mata, "jangan seperti ini, Sasuke. Ibu mohon…"

"Aku tahu sesuatu pasti telah terjadi padanya. Aku tahu itu… Aku tahu! Aku—aku akan mencarinya. Hanya aku yang tahu di mana ia bersembunyi di saat-saat seperti ini!"

Sasuke meronta di atas ranjangnya. Ia berusaha melepaskan semua atribut yang tertancap dalam tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang lemah takkan mampu menyingkirkan kekuatan hatinya. Ia sudah mendengar alasan mengapa ibunya memintanya tuk tetap hidup. Namun, bagian yang tidak dimengertinya ialah tepat kala ibunya menceritakan akan masa lalu hidupnya. Dicaci maki oleh seluruh anggota _klan _karena telah melahirkan dua anak _cacat _dan kemudian berakhir mati begitu saja telah membekukan hati seorang Uchiha Mikoto yang dahulu terkenal begitu santun dan lembut.

Pemuda itu kasihan sekaligus marah. Ia tak ingin menerima semua cerita itu. Tidak…

Noda merah menetes dari sudut bibir Sasuke. Ia terjatuh dari kasurnya, namun tetap mengelak dari semua tarikan yang ditujukan dari Uchiha lainnya untuknya. Ia memaksa dirinya tuk bangun meski telah berkali-kali memuntahkan darah dari paru-parunya sendiri. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya hilang begitu saja bila ia melihat wajah _otouto _-nya.

Andai saja…

"Biarkan ia pergi, Mikoto."

Suara berat pria dewasa terdengar di ujung pintu. Semua menoleh dan menatap seorang pria berambut hitam kelam dengan mata yang juga berwarna sama tengah melipat tangan di dada. _Gesture-_nya mirip seperti tetua _klan_. Tak diragukan pula, pria itu memang sang kepala keluarga Uchiha yang _selamat_.

"Madara-_jii-san_." bisik Mikoto.

"Biarkan ia pergi dan menemui adiknya. Jangan kau ikat dia dengan obsesimu itu. Meski ia seorang Uchiha, ia tetap manusia yang memiliki hati dan perasaan. Dan… dia itu anakmu—_darah dagingmu, _Mikoto."

"Tapi… aku—"

Langkah tegas mengalihkan seluruh pandangan yang lainnya. Pria berpostur tinggi dan memiliki garis keras di wajahnya mendekati pusat keramaian. Ia berjongkok, menggunakan satu kakinya sebagai tumpuan dan mengamati wajah pucat yang penuh penderitaan milik _cucunya _itu. Sasuke masih meringkuk di atas lantai marmer. Beberapa selang pipa di dadanya mulai melorot. Namun, ia tak mempedulikannya. Madara—pria itu—menyentuh sudut bibir cucunya dan tersenyum penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau sangat menyayangi adikmu, kan, Sasuke? Kalau begitu…"

Madara menghapus jejak noda darah di bibir Sasuke dengan jemarinya. Ia lalu mendekati tubuh lemas cucunya dan membopongnya dalam pelukannya. Madara takkan mempermasalahkan bila noda darah Sasuke akan menodai jas hitam berlambang kipas kebanggaannya—simbol keluarga besar Uchiha.

"_Jii-san…_" bisik Sasuke lirih.

"Nah, kakek akan membawamu ke tempat adikmu. Kau tahu di mana dia, Sasuke?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sebuah kursi roda segera meluncur masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Segera, Madara meletakkan sang cucu tuk terduduk di atasnya dan membawanya pergi dari kerumunan orang-orang Uchiha lainnya.

"Fugaku takkan hidup dengan tenang _di sana _jika kau tetap membelenggu kedua anakmu dalam **ikatan **yang sulit ini, Mikoto."

Setelahnya, tak ada lagi rasa sesal dan kemarahan di hati Mikoto. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia tersadar akan semua tindakan jahatnya selama ini. Ia merasa terlalu rendah tuk dianggap sebagai seorang _ibu_.

Di saat itu pula, Mikoto menangis penuh isak.

**-.-**

Awalnya, Naruto hanya ingin segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kantor Jiraiya lagi. Namun, entah mengapa rasa tak enak sedang mengantuinya. Ia menyipitkan mata setelah menatap langsung ke arah matahari yang begitu teriknya memancarkan sinarnya. Efek cahaya mentari terkadang membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Ia akhirnya memilih sebuah bangku kayu yang telah begitu reot tepat di depan kuil _Shinto _yang dahulu sering ia datangi di tiap tahun baru. Suasananya terlalu berbeda—tidak seperti dulu lagi.

Saat Sasuke masih begitu sehat, Mikoto sering membawa pergi kedua anaknya ke kuil itu. Mereka akan membuat sebuah permohonan. Tentu, sebagian besar doa mereka adalah meminta kesembuhan Sasuke. Tahap radiasi pertama yang dijalani Sasuke terlihat begitu baik hasilnya. Rambutnya memang merontok beberapa, tetapi tak lama tumbuh lagi. Hanya saja, ruam keunguan masih menghiasi kulit pucatnya.

Naruto tersenyum sedih. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak lagi mengunjungi tempat rahasia di kuil ini. Selalu ada tempat rahasia yang akan digunakan Naruto untuk bersembunyi dari kawanan anak-anak _punk_ yang suka mengerjainya. Naruto memang anak berbakat di sekolahnya, terlebih melihat kondisi latar belakang keluarganya yang siapapun tahu—Uchiha.

Ia kembali mengingat memoir itu. Lagi…

"_Kami-sama… kumohon, biarkan aniki hidup lebih lama lagi. Biarkan ia bahagia. Biarkan ia—"_

"Na-ru-to…"

"_Jangan Kau beri ia rasa sakit itu lagi. Hilangkanlah penderitaannya. Buatlah ia selalu tersenyum—"_

"Naru-to…"

"_Berikanlah pula kesempatan yang sama untukku. Bersama dengan aniki…"_

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mau mendengarkan panggilanku,_ baka otouto_?"

Dua telapak tangan yang dingin terasa membekukan pencahayaan mentari di dua mata _cerulean-_nya. Ia tak berani berbalik. Ia tak berani terdiam. Ia terus mengoceh dan berharap bila _Kami-sama_ telah membuatnya gila. Ya.

Ia terlalu naif…

…karena ia selalu mengharapkan suara dan tangan itu menyapa dirinya.

"_Kami-sama… aku sangat menyayangi ibu. Kumohon, maafkanlah ia…"_

"Kumohon berbaliklah dan lihat wajah kakakmu ini, Naruto."

"_Jangan Kau pisahkan aku dengan aniki. Kumohon…_"

"NARUTO!"

…tetes demi tetes. Dingin dan begitu memilukan. Kini, ia tak harus menahan air mata itu lagi. Ia sudah tak perlu lagi menyembunyikan amarahnya sendiri. Ia ingin membagi rasa sakit itu bersama dengannya. Tapi…

"_Gomennasai, aniki… Gomennasai…_"

Tangan itu terulur dan meminta kehangatan. Yang bisa didapatkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke hanya senyum adiknya. Ia tak menginginkan hal lain. Tak ada selain itu.

"Jangan meninggalkanku dengan wajah seperti itu, Naruto."

Hanya tujuh kata. Sasuke hanya butuh tujuh kata itu saja.

Kemudian, biarkanlah mereka saling melepas sedih sebelum kebahagiaan menanti dan menyapa mereka. Entah itu di kehidupan fana atau di _atas sana_…

**-.-**

**Biarkanlah hidup kami dihargai sepenuhnya, Tuhan. Karena Engkau telah mengikat kami dalam sebuah kesalahan.**

**Walau berupa kesalahan, aku ingin hidupku berarti. Dan, aku ingin agar hidup kami adalah hak kami, bukan oleh mereka.**

**

* * *

**

**OWARI**

_Estimated words without A/N and Glossary: _**3902**

**

* * *

**

**Glossary **:

**(1) **_Human Leukocyte Antigen (HLA) adalah lokus dalam DNA manusia yang berisi gen-gen sistem kekebalan tubuh. Biasanya digunakan sebagai penanda utama dalam melakukan tranplantasi organ._**  
**

**(2) **_Stem cell adalah induk dari semua sel yang ada di tubuh manusia._**  
**

**(3) **_Autoimun merupakan istilah yang digunakan untuk menunjukkan adanya kelainan sistem kekebalan tubuh manusia yang ditandai dengan sel-sel imun yang menyerang tubuh kita sendiri, bukan benda-benda asing dari luar tubuh._

**.**_  
_

_**ceruleanday says** : _

Fuuh! Gara-gara nonton _My Sister Keeper _semalam, ide ini muncul seketika. _Well, _fic ini sebenarnya mengambil scene sebelum fic saya yang pertama itu (Me and My Aniki). Kalau di _My Sister Keeper, _Kate mati. Maka, di fic ini, Sasuke tetap hidup. Tee Hee…

Ribuan terima kasih saya haturkan pada semua yang menyempatkan diri membuka, membaca, dan mereview fic ini. Terima kasih banyak.

_Life is our rights. No one could interfere it without or permission as long as we always respect the life itself. _

Sign, **ceruleanday**.


End file.
